disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratso Ratzkiwatzki
Ignatz "Ratso" Ratzkiwatzki is a minor antagonist in the TV series Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. He appears only in the episode "Out of Scale," in which he serves as the main villain. Role in the Series Ratso and his henchmen kidnap Professor Nimnul and use his Gigantico Raygun to shrink a statue and buildings, including a museum, and bring them home to his daughter, Buffy, who holds Chip and Dale hostage. Later, Chip and Dale use the gun to enlarge the museum and the statue and destroy Ratso's house. Before the crooks have a chance to escape, Officer Kirby and Officer Muldoon show up and slap handcuffs on their wrists. Ratso, along with his daughter, henchmen, and Nimnul, land in a police car and get taken to jail. Appearance and Personality Ratso is a middle-aged Caucasian man with an obvious accent to his voice, which lends to him sounding more Italian, despite his name sounding Russian or Scandinivian. He is of a fair, medium-sized height and has a fairly wide, muscular build to him. He wears a gray pinstriped suit and black boots, and he is bald, with a thin upper lip and a huge, shiny, purple lower lip. Ratso has the usual personality of a tough crime lord. He is tough, arrogant, very forceful in his demeanor, and by his own admission, he takes great pleasure in the pain and damage that he inflicts on people, as well as the terror that he instills within them with his crimes. He also enjoys killing people, especially innocent ones, and is very cold in how he deals with most people. He shows this in how he orders around Moose and Rocco. However, he can be very soft and paternal, as well, as shown by how he initially treats Buffy. In many ways, this can be seen as a redeeming quality. Though at the same time, it can also be seen as a negative, as he also very indulging to his daughter, which has clearly instilled a spoiled, entitled attitude into her. Despite all of this, however, Ratso also has a short fuse, as trying to object to him usually results in him letting loose and yelling at whomever sets him off. This is not something from which Buffy is safe, either, as he turns this side of him on to her twice near the end of the episode. True to type, he also has the urge to murder people and even animals who anger him just the right amount, as he wants to kill the Rescue Rangers after all the damage they cause his home. Gallery ratsogrin.jpg Outtascale001.jpg RWingSits1 brown.jpg OOS - Crooks R busted.jpg|Ratso, his goons, Buffy, and Professor Nimnul get busted. OOS - Youre finished Ratso.jpg|On their way to jail. OOS - Shut up Buffy.jpg|"Ehhhh...SHUT UP!!!" Trivia *Ratso Ratzkiwatzki is similar to an animation figure of the Kojak actor, Telly Savalas. *Ratso reuses the animation model of fellow crime boss Aldrin Klordane, albeit recolored and lacking any hair. Category:Disney characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Widows/Widowers